Large automobile vehicles such as trucks having front engines and rear wheel drive typically require long driveshaft to transmit torque from the engine to the rear wheels. In larger truck, design rule dictates that the aforementioned driveshaft comprises not one continuous shaft but at least two segmented shorter shaft joined together by universal joints.
During the life span of these large vehicles, various parts of the vehicle connected to or involving the driveshaft may need to be repair or replaced. During the process of repair or replacement of these parts, a mechanic may need to remove the driveshaft from the vehicle. The removal of the driveshaft from the vehicle is traditionally perform by the mechanic having to go underneath the vehicle and support an end of the driveshaft by hand while the mechanic unlocks or unbolts the end of the driveshaft from the vehicle. If required, the mechanic then performs a similar task at the opposing end of the driveshaft.
One of the main problems associated with the aforementioned task is that due to the size and length of larger vehicles such as trucks and semi-trucks, their driveshaft can weigh up to several hundred pounds. As such, it can often times be difficult and dangerous for a mechanic to go underneath the truck and remove the driveshaft from the vehicle and in most situations, multiple hands are required to help support the end of the driveshaft while the mechanic unlocks the end of the driveshaft from the vehicle. There thus is a need for a device that helps support the driveshaft of vehicles during the maintenance, repair and/or removal process of the driveshaft of these vehicles.